Super Pokémon: How the Rockets Stole Christmas
by Ultram
Summary: A special holiday episode that happened during episode 15-16


Chapter One: A Shocking Welcome

"Ah, its that time of year again," murmured Jay as he flew on his Winger with Dee, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, and Ultra not too far behind on some of Dee's birds. They were all heading back to Jay's hometown for a very special event.

"Let me guess Jay, besides your birthday, this most be your favorite holiday, right?" asked Ultram, on Dee's Fearow.

"Yup!" cheered Jay. "It is Christmas once again and presents will overflow my house with joy!"

Dee and Agua sighed, "So self-centered."

Jay glared at his two friends. "_Anyway_, my mom said that my dad will be home, he was staying with our dying grandfather for awhile, and he brought a present! Oh, I'm so ex_cit_ed!"

"Ultra tra ra!" agreed Ultra, who was behind Jay on Winger.

They could see the large laboratory of Professor Oak Jr., who gave Jay Ultra, coming up into the distant fog.

"I'm _home_!" shouted Jay happily.

Suddenly, electricity shot from the professor's laboratory aiming straight at the flock of birds.

"Huh!" cried Jay.

"I guess they must really like you Jay," sneered Ultram, "to send homecoming fireworks like this!"

"This is Meager Village's Professor Oak," said the familiar voice of Jay's professor over the speakers, "or you'll be shot down from the air!"

"Shot down from the air!" cried Jay, Dee, and Agua.

Ultram smirked. "I'm more surprise they'd call a village 'Meager.' I'd be insulted if I lived here!"

Jay glared. "Well your hometown's called Current City so I wouldn't be talking!"

"Let's focus on the problem at hand here guys!" shouted Dee as they tried to fly into the town. "Jay, order then to stop firing at us!"

"Professor Oak!" shouted Jay at the top of his lungs. "Professor, it's _me_! Jay!"

"Jay!" exclaimed the professor. "I'm so sorry, your house is over to the left of the lab, as you probably know. Your mother and father are waiting for you there."

"Alright Winger, bring us down!" shouted Jay.

"You to Artic, Fearow, and Psybird!" said Dee.

The three birds used their agility attacks to quickly get to Jay's house where all the birds landed with a light thump.

"Ugh," moaned Ultram and Pikachu as their eyes spun around from the ride. They fell off Psybird in a deep daze.

"Heh," laughed Agua as she hopped off Fearow. "Need a little help Ultram."

"Sure, why not." But before he could hold out a hand, Ultram sighed and passed out on the ground.

"Ultra, wake up Ultram and Pikachu with a thundershock," ordered Jay.

Pointing at Pikachu, Ultra whined, "Ul _tra_, ultra ra tra?"

"_Even_ Pikachu," said Jay.

"Ra," mumbled Ultra. He gave Ultram a little thunder shocker and Ultra Pikachu's fur coat.

"Pi-ka-chu," moaned Pikachu as stars circled his head.

"Honey!" cried two adults as they rushed up to Jay and his friends. "Jay, you're home!"

Chapter Two: What's Up in Meager Village

It was Jay's parents, Mister and Misses Barial. Jay's dad lifted Jay up into the air and gave him a bear hug as he put him down.

"Who are your friends Jay?" his mom asked.

"I'm Agua of the Five Gyms," introduced Agua.

"I'm Dee, gym leader in the Lost Forest," said Dee.

"And I'm the gym leader in Current City. Name's Ultram," he said. He looked down at his Pikachu. "And that's Pikachu."

"Pi_ka_chu," introduced Pikachu.

"Whoa, two famous gym leaders and a member of a mini-Pokémon League event," said Misses Barial. "I'm so proud of my son, he finds such nice friends."

"Ah, gee thanks mom," said Jay.

Agua cleared her throat suddenly. "Finds?"

"We all chose to come along actually," said Dee.

"Yeah, Jay didn't just find us and drag us along, though in Agua's case that's partly"- Ultram began.

**POW!** Agua slammed Ultram in the face.

"Oh good, you're here Jay." Jay spun around to see Professor Oak Jr. coming up from behind him. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

Jay nodded. "I'd never miss a family event like this."

"Come on, let's go inside my lab, I want to ask Jay a few questions about his journey," said Professor Oak.

"Alright professor," said Jay pointing to the map. "I started out here in Meager Village. Went on route one to the Lost Forest and got the Forest Badge there. Then went into Scarlet City and gained the Orb Badge. Traveled through the Mysterious Mountain and entered Congeal City and gained the Freeze Badge. Entered the Five Gyms in route nineteen and exited in route twenty-one where I went to the Ultra Forest. After that I went to route twenty-two where there was a Team Rocket base. And finally exited in Current City where I fought Ultram for the Ultra Badge. And, of course, I have caught many Pokémon"-

"Ahem," growled Dee, Agua, and Ultram.

"I caught Double, Flare, and Puffy. Talon chose to come with me, as did Ivytortle, Electric Orb, Tentacle, and Attacker," muttered Jay. "If you _must_ know."

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, Ultra, both Jay's parents, and Professor Oak Jr. were all in the professor's lab. Jay was describing his journey he and his friends had taken.

"At-tack," Attacker said, who was unable to join Jay at the moment since he was only allowed to carry up to eight Pokémon at a time.

"So, professor, why were you trying to shoot us down earlier?" asked Ultram.

"Ah yes," said Oak. "Well, Meager Village hasn't been the same since it happened Ultram."

"Since what happened?" Dee asked.

"Since they came," replied Oak. "It was acouple after Attacker was sent back here, all was well, Christmas presents were being bought, Hanukkah was beginning, and as were the many holidays. But, a group of Pokémon thieves popped in a stole all the presents. I'm not sure you've heard of them but they call themselves Team Rocket."

Jay, Dee, Agua, and Ultra all frowned.

"What?" asked Ultram.

"Team Rocket's the one who are always trying to steal Ultra and take the rest of our Pokémon," answered Jay.

"They stole _all_ the presents?" asked Agua. "Isn't that going a little low, even for them?"

"You'd think an adult like Teria, the leader of Team Rocket and Group Missile, would be a bit more mature about stealing stuff like this," muttered Dee. "Christmas and Hanukkah presents. I mean, really."

"Is there anyway we could help?" asked Ultram.

Jay's father shook his head. "We don't know where they are. The last we saw them was heading to the Lost Forests."

Jay nodded. "Then we're off to stop the Rockets."

"Ultra tra ra tra," growled Ultra.

Chapter Three: Rocket's Revenge

"Prepare for trouble," said an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Make it double, double," agreed another annoying voice.

"To protect the world from devastation," continued the third voice.

"To bind all bad guys within our nation," said a hothead Pokémon.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," the first annoying voice continued.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the second annoying voice.

"Mike." Mike of Team Rocket stepped out from behind a tree.

"Nick." Nick leaped out from atop a tree.

"And Kelly." Kelly stepped out from the side.

"Fiiiiiire Kat, that's right!" Fire Kat rushed from the bushes.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," said Kelly.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," began Fire Kat.

"All of us!" said Team Rocket.

"And our plan continues," said Mike.

"Because we've stolen the presents from Meager Village," said Nick.

"And the only way to get them back is a mighty rewards," said Kelly.

"Of course they won't get the presents back anyway," said Fire Kat. "Because we're Team Rocket, and Team Rocket never gives up the goods."

"Now lets see what Pokémon we have here," said Kelly. She grabbed a present and shook it. She frowned. "Clothes." She grabbed another box and shook it. "Toys." She grabbed another box from the stack. "Books. You'd think the adults would give them something good to play with, like a Game Boy Pocket or something. But all this stuff is just stuff I would get for Christmas, never anything good."

Mike and Nick both sighed. "I hear a story coming on."

"What is the tale of woe you are about to weave about, about Kelly?" Fire Kat asked. He thought for a moment wondering if he had said the right thing, but he just shrugged it off.

"When I was only a youth," Kelly said sadly, "I awaited my Christmas presents. The first thing on my list was a Ponyta, second was a Super Nintendo, third was a bike, and fourth was my very own dolly house. To my surprise, when I opened my presents that day, all I got was clothes. Then my dad pulled out a small box, and it was a handmade dolly house."

"Heh," laughed Mike, Nick, and Fire Kat.

**Pow! Pow!** Kelly punched the trio of laughing guys. "See, I wanted a certain dolly house, but my parents were too cheap and just hammered together some wood. I'll never forget it, the Christmas I was permanently disappointed. So I figure if I couldn't have a good Christmas, no others can."

"And we picked such a perfect spot to rob too," said Nick. "A helpless little village."

"Yup, Meager Village," said Mike. "The only thing is that it's home to Blake Oak."

"Should we care?" asked Fire Kat.

"Blake Oak _and_ Jay Barial," finished Mike.

Fire Kat flinched. "The little brat lives here? Naw, he wouldn't come home for the holidays, he was his Pokémon journey to worry about."

"Right," said Mike and Nick.

Chapter Four: Guess Whom?

"Mom, dad, sorry I can't stay to spend time with you, but I need to bring back to presents of our village," said Jay, as he and the others prepared to leave and were saying good-bye to Jay's parents and Professor Oak.

"Honey, be careful," said Jay's mother.

"Son, please, take my presents, I kept them safe for you." Jay's dad handed Jay a small box. "I hope you enjoy it son, I know you can't open it now, so open it when you have the time."

Jay nodded. "I will."

"Well, we only have two days left, so if you guys want to get back those gifts you better hurry," said Professor Oak. "Who knows how far those four have gotten."

"Four?" asked Dee.

"Yes, two humans, a couple of years older than you four, and a talking Fire Kat," said Professor Oak. "A rather odd bunch."

Jay moaned. "Mike."

"Nick," said Dee.

"And Kelly," muttered Agua.

"Ra ultra tra," agreed Ultra.

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Jay. "Fire Kat."

"Friends of yours?" asked Ultram.

"The ones who keep on trying to capture Ultra," said Jay. He glanced into the distance. "We better get going."

Jay in the lead with Ultra walked boldly down the road that they walked down so long ago, with Dee, Agua, Ultram, and Pikachu not too far behind.

"I can't believe how far I've gotten since I first started," said Jay, as he walked along the path. "I have four badges now." He took them from his pocket to observe. "I have nine Pokémon too." He showed off the seven Super Balls he had. And"-

"And you get to meet some of your good, old, buddies," said a voice from the bushes.

Jay froze and glanced around.

"Ho, ho, ho," muttered the voice. "Stopping you would sure make my Merry Christmas, if you know what I'm saying."

Ultram shot a glance towards the bushes. "Pikachu, thundershock, now!"

"Pika_chu_!" Pikachu quickly shot a blast of electricity at the Pokémon, but it used an agility attack to evade.

"What is that?" growled Dee. She looked around. "Jay get your Ultra to track it, then Ultra and Pikachu should use a joint shot."

But Jay, Agua, and Ultra stood paralyzed in place.

"What's wrong Jay?" asked Ultram.

"It's him," moaned Jay. "I'd never thought we'd see him again, but oh my it's him."

"Who?" asked Dee.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," said Agua. "I was walking along when I heard a scream. I darted over and there in the bushes was a boy, Jay, getting attack by a group of deadly _Fire Kat_ and their leader a Fire Star."

"Yes," growled the voice. The Fire Star, an evolved Fire Kat, stepped out from the bushes. "And you will give me back my son now. Give me back Fire Kat."

Chapter Five: Heading Towards the Lost Forests

"Back off Fire Star," growled Jay.

"Tra!" growled Ultra.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_," whispered Ultram. "The same Fire Kat _Team Rocket_ has?"

Jay nodded. "He was originally mine, until they stole him from me."

"All Fire Kat, attack," ordered Fire Star. Tons of Fire Kat launched into action from all around.

Agua gave a simple nodded and threw a Super Ball into the air. "Whirlpool, go!"

The large, evolved, Blob appeared, with a small whirlpool in the center of the water sack Pokémon.

"Whirlpool, water cannon _now_!" ordered Agua.

"Tentacle, I choose you!" Jay threw the Super Ball containing his small jellyfish/turtle Super Pokémon. "Tentacle, water gun now!"

"Rocky go!" said Dee. She tossed Rocky's Super Ball and out it went. "Rocky, rock slide now."

Ultram, Pikachu, and Ultra all stepped back, not having or being a strong enough Pokémon to face a Fire Kat.

"Whirl!" Whirlpool shot blast of water at the Fire Kat, knocking them back into the trees. The smaller Tentacle aided the Whirlpool in doing so.

"Rock-Key!" Rocky slammed into the Fire Kat, not being effected by their burning hot flames.

"Fire Star, we don't have to do this," said Jay.

"Yes we do, until you give me back my son," growled Fire Star.

"But Jay doesn't have Fire Kat," shouted Ultram.

Fire Star shook his head. "I know he does, I watched him capture Fire Kat. I know what happened!"

"But I didn't," said Jay. "A group of Pokémon thieves called Team Rocket stole him from me. I tried getting him back, but he seemed to _like_ the group, so there was nothing I could do."

"All Fire Kat, halt," ordered Fire Star.

"You too guys," shouted Jay.

The Fire Kat, Agua's Whirlpool, Jay's Tentacle, and Dee's Rocky all stopped attacking.

"So he's working with Team Rocket, huh?" Fire Star flared up in an angry rage. "I'll get that little cat if it's the last thing I do. I saw three humans heading towards the south end of the Lost Forests, near the Forest Gym."

Jay nodded. "I hope we meet again Fire Star. Let's head back to Dee's gym."

"Pokémon, return!" Jay, Dee, and Agua held out their Super Balls and recalled their Pokémon.

Ultram nodded, "Let's go!"

Chapter Six: Return of the Trainer

"I hope my little brother's been taking care of the new gym," murmured Dee, as Jay, herself, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, and Ultra all walked along a Lost Forests path. "At least the crowd's small during the holidays so we don't get stopped millions of times by trainers."

Jay shrugged. "I could beat them all! Ultra, Flare, Ivytortle, Winger, Morpher, Electric Orb, Tentacle, and Puffy could beat them."

"Well looks like you've been collecting," said a voice that seemed strangely familiar. A young male trainer stepped out from the shadows.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Should I know you?"

"You _really_ don't remember me, do you Barial?" The trainer smiled. He selected a Super Ball from his pocket. "Maybe my Pokémon will remind you. You aren't getting past here unless you defeat me."

Jay nodded. "I'm game."

"Jay, we don't have time for this," growled Ultram.

"Well if we don't, we won't be able to find Team Rocket," growled Jay.

"You better listen to him little man," growled the trainer.

"Little! Hey, I'm the Current City Gym Leader thank you very much," shouted Ultram. "And trust me, gym leaders usually aren't little! So _just_ challenge Jay, okay?"

Jay nodded and selected a Super Ball from his belt. "Morpher, I choose you!" He threw the Super Ball containing his morphing Pokémon.

"Hmmm, your Double has evolved since we've last met. Attacker, go!" The trainer threw his Super Ball and out of it appeared a deadly fighting Pokémon.

"Morpher, transform into Kadabra," ordered Jay.

"Morph-Morph-Morph!" Morpher body glowed and its body transformed into a deadly psychic Pokémon.

"Attacker, quickly before he can use any attacks. Use your mega chop attack," ordered the trainer.

"Attack!" Attacker leaped into the air and held up his hand preparing to use a chop. Mystically, Attacker's chopping hand glowed and it gave a powerful blow towards Jay's Morpher.

"Huh!" cried Ultram.

Morpher fell back in pain.

"Jay, make Morpher use an attack or Attacker could finish it off," growled Agua.

"Morpher, psychic," commanded Jay.

"Attacker, quick attack," growled the trainer.

"Tack-Attack-ker!" Attacker quickly darted at Morpher and sent the transforming Pokémon flying back.

"Now, finish it off, mega punch," ordered the trainer.

"Morpher return!" Jay held out a Super Ball and Morpher was recalled. He nodded and grabbed a Super Ball from his belt. "Go Flare!" He threw the Super Ball.

"Flare!" growled the fire/water/dragon Pokémon in a deep voice.

Attacker leaped forward and prepared for its mega punch attack.

"Flare, counter attack with your slash attack," growled Jay. "Don't let that Attacker punch you out!"

Attacker's fist went right at Flare's face, but Flare quickly slashed at Attacker's fist countering it.

"No!" cried the trainer.

"Flare, dragon rage!" commanded Jay. He stuck out his tongue. "Beat that!"

"Attacker, uh, seismic toss?" wondered the trainer.

"Flare-Flare!" Flare opened his mouth releasing a deadly water cyclone. It went straight at Attacker and hit the fighting Pokémon with a deadly blast.

"Attacker, return." The trainer glared. He held out another Super Ball. "Let's see if you remember me now."

**__**

****WHO'S THAT POKéMON: HAISUYR?****

Chapter Seven: The Rocky Road with Rocker

**__**

****IT'S RAYUSHI! "Ray-u-shi!!"****

"Rocker go!" The trainer threw the Super Ball containing the deadly rock Pokémon.

Jay gave a confused look. "Still don't remember you. Flare, water cannon now!"

"Rocker, evade with a rock slide attack," commanded the trainer.

"Are!" growled Flare as it opened its mouth and shot a deadly blast of water at Rocker.

"Ker!" Rocker quickly leaped into the air evading the water cannon and slammed into Flare, knocking it out.

Jay gasped.

"Rocker's rock slide attack is like a one-hit-knockout against fire-type," explained Ultram. "Seems Jay's gonna need a more powerful Pokémon than his flare."

Agua nodded. "None of his Pokémon could probably stop this Rocker either."

Dee shook her head. "Don't forget Ivytortle."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Thanks guys, I could have figured that out on my own. Flare, return!" Jay held out his Super Ball and Flare was recalled. He selected another Super Pokémon. "Ivytortle, I choose you."

"Ivy!" growled the water/plant Pokémon.

Rocker gasped.

"Ivytortle, freeze whip," commanded Jay.

"Rocker, do your best to not let those vines took you," said the trainer.

Vines from Ivytortle's back and shot towards Rocker. The whipped towards the rock Pokémon but Rocker was doing a good job evading Ivytortle's attack.

"Give it up Jay," said the trainer. "Rocker's a match for Ivytortle's freeze whip. The ice is slowing your Pokémon's attack."

"Ivytortle, vine whip," said Jay.

Ultram's eyes widen. "No Jay, don't listen to him! Never listen to your opponent, it's always a trick!"

"Rocker, you know what to do," said the trainer.

Ivytortle's vines withdrew back into its shell then shot back out again. This time they were whipping away faster. Unfortunately Rocker grabbed Ivytortle's vines.

"Hah," laughed the trainer. "Since your Ivytortle was using freeze whip there was no way my Rocker could have grabbed those vines, but since you changed to vine whip Rocker's wouldn't have been effected by it. Now, seismic toss!"

Rocker swung Ivytortle around and around in the air by its vines and sent it flying up into the sky.

"Now finish it off with a plan-old tackle attack," growled the trainer.

"Rocker!" Rocker slammed into poor Ivytortle knocking it out.

Chapter Eight: The First Challenge

"Ivytortle return!" Jay held out his Super Ball and recalled Ivytortle. "Now you're Rocker will faint in the face of- Ultra go!"

"Ultra tra ra tra?" mumbled Ultra.

"Yes Ultra, I chose you," said Jay.

"Tra ra," whined Ultra.

"You don't want to get beat up by Rocker?"

"Tra, tra, tra ra ultra, ultra," explained Ultra.

"You think Rocker's attacks will KO you? Well don't worry Ultra they won't." Jay smiled proud. "Ultra go!"

"Tra ra." Ultra stepped up to face Rocker. "Ra," he whined in a high pitched voice.

"Pi-ka! Pi-ka!" laughed Ultram's Pikachu from the sidelines.

"Ultra tra ra ultra ra!" shouted Ultra in an angry voice at Pikachu, quieting him down.

"Ultra agility," said Jay.

"Rocker, rock throw," commanded the trainer.

Rocker leaped towards Ultra and prepared to slam down on him, but Ultra was too speedy. It quickly evaded all of Rocker's attempts for a rock throw attack.

"Alright Ultra, stop it with your psychic attack!" ordered Jay.

Ultra stopped running and suddenly his whole body glowed in a deep blue. "Ultra tra ultra tra . . ." Ultra's eyes widened and they flared with power. "Ultra _tra_!"

Rocker was now surrounded by the blue glow and was sent flying into a tree. Rocker dizzily fell forward onto the ground.

"Rocker, return!" Rocker shot back into the trainer's Super Ball. He nodded. "If you do not remember me yet, thing I shall tell you know who I am. They call me Uno, son of ex-Elite Four member Bruno. If you don't recall, I was your first challenge."

Jay gasped. He thought back to a memory long ago, and how he won.

__

"Fire Kat, go!" Jay threw his Super Ball containing Fire Kat.

"Ah, a Fire Kat," said the kid. "Bulk, body slam!"

"ULK!" Bulk slammed down on Fire Kat.

"Hey!" exclaimed Fire Kat. "Watch where you're slamming, you dumb Pokémon."

"Fire Kat, fire cannon!" shouted Jay.

Fire Kat opened his mouth and fire shot out of his mouth. Along with that, fire jumped off of Fire Kat's hairs.

Bulk screamed, and fire covered all over him.

"Bulk, return!" ordered the kid. "Alright, you win."

"Yeah! I won a Pokémon Battle!" Jay exclaimed. He hopped up and down with joy.

"I remember you know." Jay smiled. "I beat ya good, didn't I?"

"No," muttered Uno. "You just won because your Fire Kat was at such a high level that my Bulk couldn't stop it. I would have beaten it anyways. You're lucky to have such a high level and a talking Pokémon. The only other Fire Kat I know is that dreaded Team Rocket Fire Kat."

"Heh he," mumbled Jay. "Have you seen them?"

Uno nodded. "Of course. They've taken over Derek's gym in the forest."

"Derek?" repeated Dee. "Did you say Derek?"

Uno nodded once more. "Yes, brother of Dee. Why, do you know him?"

"I'm Dee," she explained.

Chapter Nine: Return to the Forest Gym

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, and Ultra all darted as fast as they could to Dee's former home. And that home was the Lost Forests' Gym, in the center of the entire Lost Forests.

When they finally reached a large familiar tree, Dee slammed on the door. "Team Rocket let me in and let my brother go! I know you're in there so _open _**up**!"

"So demanding you little squirts are," muttered the annoying voice of Mike.

"Besides, one little brats enough," growled Nick.

"You've taken care of Derek before, how annoying is he?" Kelly laughed evilly.

"As annoying as her and her friends!" answered Fire Kat.

All four of them laughed at Fire Kat's stupid joke.

"Hey, take that back!" shouted Agua.

"Yeah, we aren't annoying," growled Ultram. "Jay maybe."

"Pika-pi!" pointed out Pikachu.

"And maybe the Ultra too," said Ultram.

"Let us in now!" shouted Dee, ignoring Agua, Ultram, and Pikachu. "What did my brother ever do to you Rockets?"

"Or my home town!" cried Jay. "They were just trying to enjoy the holidays. Can't you understand that."

"Meager Vil. produced you so it has its reason," growled Fire Kat.

"And the Forest Gym is where they took all our Pokémon we stole from them," growled Nick.

"And I actually wondered if thoughts went through Nick's head," murmured Jay.

"Go away!" shouted Team Rocket and stomped away.

Jay sighed. "We need to get in there." He smiled and activated a Super Ball. "I know what to do, because- Flare, I choose y"-

"Hold it genius." Dee grabbed Jay's arm. "If we ignite the door with fire, then the whole place will burn down. Do you want _that_ to happen again?"

Jay looked down sheepishly. "No."

Ultram gave an evil smile. "I think I know what we could do."

Agua sighed. "I know that smile. Never a safe one."

Mike, Nick, Kelly, and Fire Kat happily sat around the burning firing, figuring out their next move, meanwhile Derek was over in the far corner tied to a chair.

"I say we open all the presents now!" declared Nick.

"But it isn't even Christmas yet!" disagreed Mike.

Kelly cleared her throat. "Mike, Nick, you two are speaking out of order."

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

"I'm with Nick, we open the presents now!" Fire Kat leaped at a box, but stopped when he heard something at the door.

A voice cleared and shouting from outside the Forest Gym shouted, "You shall now prepare for trouble!"

"Of course, while making it double, double, _double_," agreed another voice.

Suddenly, Mike, Nick, and Kelly's eyes all flared up in anger. "Who's mocking us out there!"

"We shall protect our world from devastation," declared a third voice.

"And we shall bind the good-guys within a nation," said a fourth voice.

"While announcing the goodness of truth and love," said the first voice again.

"And this will extend to the stars above!" shouted the second.

Suddenly, Kelly in an angry rage flung open the door to complain about them saying the motto wrong, but the people impersonating the Rockets slammed the door back knocking out poor Kelly.

"Jay!" Jay leaped into the room.

"Dee!" Dee lightly stepped into the room, towards the right of Jay.

"Agua." Agua smiled happily as she stood near Dee, towards the left of Jay.

"And Ultram!" Ultram leaped up and stood next to Jay.

"Team Rocket will blast out of here tonight!" growled Agua.

"So just leave right now, so we won't have to fight," said Ultram.

"Ultra tra ra tra!" said Ultra as he leaped in front of Jay.

"Pi-ka, Pi-_ka_," said Pikachu at the same time, leaping in front of Ultram.

Chapter Ten: An Unfair Fight

"See, I _told_ you guys we could pull this off!" said Ultram.

"Yeah, it was a good plan man," said Jay.

Moaning as she closed the door, Kelly growled, "You think you can come in here and impersonate the famous Team Rocket. Get them boys!"

"Gasie!" Mike threw a Super Ball and released the gaseous Pokémon.

"Snake Eyes!" Nick threw the Super Ball with the snake Super Pokémon.

"Ultra and Pikachu should _easily_ be able to handle those two," said Agua confidently. "I mean, those _are_ some of the best electric Pokémon around."

"Ultra, thunder shocker now!" commanded Jay.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" ordered Ultram.

Kelly, who was still in the corner moaned and shook her head. "That _is_ it! Go, Kadabra!" She threw a Poké Ball containing the psychic Pokémon.

"Kadabra," it growled. It yawned and stretched.

"Kadabra do as I say or I'll let Ultra and Pikachu torture you with their shocks!" shouted Kelly, just as Ultra and Pikachu badly shocked Gasie and Snake Eyes.

"Kada!" cried Kadabra. It gave a solute, signifying that it would obey.

"Pi?" Pikachu glanced at the Kadabra.

"Ra?" Ultra glanced at the psychic Pokémon too.

"This could be trouble guys." Dee gave a nodded and grabbed a Super Ball.

"Snake Eyes, glare attack!" ordered Mike.

"Kadabra, disable!" shouted Kelly.

Jay looked around. "Guys, run for it! They're trying to paralyze us!"

"Kadabra!" Kadabra's eyes flashed a bluish color and stopped Dee, Agua, and Pikachu in their tracks.

"Eyes!" Snake Eyes' eyes flashed a reddish color and suddenly tried to paralyze Jay, Ultram, and Ultra but only got Ultram and Ultra.

"It's only the twurp," growled Kelly. "This should be fun. Kadabra, use your psychic attack now! Stop that human!"

"My Pokémon can easily stop your Pokémon!" Jay smiled brightly. But in his mind, he though, _Flare, Morpher, and Ivytortle are too pooped from the last battle! But Winger will fit right in fighting in the Forest Gym._ He selected Winger's Super Ball. "Winger, I choose you!" The ball hurled through the air and out appeared the giant bird.

"You think your bird can stop our three Pokémon?" growled Mike.

Fire Kat stepped up, holding out his claw. "Make that four Pokémon."

"Gasie, toxic now!" ordered Mike.

"Snake Eyes, poison sting," said Nick.

"Kadabra psywave, Fire Kat flamethrower now!" shouted Kelly.

Chapter Eleven: A Deadly Fight

Circular psywaves shot from Kadabra's eyes aiming at Winger, while toxic gas shot into the air from Gasie and small needles shot from Snake Eyes' mouth. Fire Kat shot a deadly flame from his mouth, making sure to try to avoid hitting the gas.

"Winger, agility now!" shouted Jay.

"Wing_er_!" agreed Winger. It shot around in the air, dodging the psywaves, poison sting, and flamethrower, but the poison gas slowed Winger down.

"Everyone get down!" ordered Fire Kat. "_Kat_!" Fire Kat shot its flamethrower right into the poison gas and the gas exploded burning poor Winger.

"Winger return!" Jay held up Winger's Super Ball and recalled his injured Pokémon. He nodded and threw another Super Ball. "Ultra could probably easily defeat _your_ Pokémon, so could Pikachu, so that means so can Electric Orb!" Out of the ball appeared the round Pokémon buzzing with electricity.

"Gasie, same attack," said Mike.

"Snake Eyes go underground," ordered Nick.

"Kadabra, kinesis now! Fire Kat, fury swipes." Kelly laughed, feeling a surge of power within her.

"Electric Orb, shocker attack now! Wipe them all out!" ordered Jay.

Snake Eyes quickly dived underground, while Gasie spread the gas again. But suddenly Kadabra used a kinesis attack blind Electric Orb. Fire Kat leaped up into the air to use his fury swipes attack.

"_Elect_!" Electric Orb automatically used its shocker attack, but when Fire Kat touch Electric Orb while it was using its attack all the electricity went straight to Fire Kat instead of the others.

"This is for insult Team Rocket," growled Nick. "Snake Eyes dig attack!"

"Snake!" Snake Eyes shot up from underground and slammed into Electric Orb. The ground attack was so powerful Electric Orb fell to the ground.

"Electric Orb return!" Jay held out the Super Ball and sighed as Electric Orb was recalled. _Puffy and Tentacle can't handle those three, and the rest of my Pokémon are too injured! I've lost._

Fire Kat raised his nose up into the air. "I smell something!"

Mike slammed Fire Kat on the head. "You're a Fire Kat not a Growlithe, you stupid fiery cat!"

"No, I smell Pokémon coming from Jay's backpack!" shouted Fire Kat. "Get that pack now!"

"Kadabra, teleportation!" ordered Kelly.

Jay gave a confused look. The only thing in his pack was the present his father had given him. Could they be-

"Kadabra!" Kadabra grabbed Jay's backpack but Jay flung around, swing Kadabra right into a wall.

Jay kneed down and began unzipping his pack.

"Stop him!" shouted Mike and Nick.

Gasie and Snake Eyes lounged at Jay at the order.

Jay ripped open the box revealing two balls, a Poké Ball and a Super Ball. Jay grabbed them and jumped back, making Gasie and Snake Eyes slam into the floor.

"Get those balls now Fire Kat!" ordered Mike, Nick, and Kelly.

Jay nodded. "Let's see who's here! Alright balls, go!" He hurled the balls at Fire Kat who was awaiting his new opponents.

Chapter Twelve: The Icy Pokémon!

"Jynx," said the Pokémon who appeared from the Poké Ball. It looked similar to a human female, with large lips and a strange voice.

"Ray!" growled the Pokémon from the Super Ball. The Pokémon seemed similar to the Bulbasaur evolution, because it had an ice plant on its back that looked like it had just sprouted.

"My dad gave me ice Pokémon for Christmas?" wondered Jay. "A Jynx and a Rayushi, huh? I dunno."

"Just use the Pokémon Jay, we don't have much of a choice here!" shouted the annoyed Agua, who was still paralyzed.

Fire Kat laughed. "Ice Pokémon are no match against me! With one flamethrower attack I could stop these things!" Fire Kat took a deep breath as he prepared to shot a large line of fire.

"Rayushi water cannon now!" commanded Jay without a thought. He had handled water Pokémon, and he knew most ice Pokémon were evolved forms of water Pokémon.

"Ushi!" Rayushi opened its mouth and shot out a large amount of water towards Fire Kat.

"Kat!" Fire Kat shot a long line of fire, challenging Rayushi. But the water got the best of Fire Kat and it over powered the flamethrower. The water went surging at Fire Kat slamming him against the wall.

"Kadabra show them whose boss! Psybeam now!" growled Kelly.

"Jynx, psywave now!" ordered Jay.

"What!" Mike and Nick moaned.

"Yup, Jynx is a psychic type too!" said Jay.

Mini-psywaves shot from Kadabra's eyes while the circular blasts of psywaves shot from Jynx's eyes. The psywaves from Jynx overpowered Kadabra's psywave and sent Kadabra flying back.

"How are you doing Kadaby?" moaned Fire Kat, who lay next to the knocked out Pokémon.

"Gasie, do your best!" ordered Mike.

"And you too Snake Eyes," said Nick.

"Jynx, Rayushi, ice beam now!" ordered Jay.

Rayushi bent downwards, making so its ice plant was facing towards Gasie, and it shot a beam of ice at the gasie Pokémon. As it hit it, Gasie froze. Snake Eyes did too, when Jynx shot an ice beam from its mouth.

"No!" moaned Kelly. "Our best attempt yet to ruin something!"

"Tra!" Ultra, who was now up and running and had stopped being paralyzed, charged up for his electrifying thunder attack. He shocked Mike, Nick, Kelly, Fire Kat, Gasie, Snake Eyes, and Kadabra, and the shock and sent them blasting off once again!

"Yeah!" shouted Jay, cheering as he danced around with Jynx and Rayushi.

Chapter Thirteen: Happy Holidays!

The Forest Gym, which would have to go under _serious_ repairs later, was now decorated for the holidays. It had Christmas tree lights covering it, and a star at the very top of it.

Jay, Dee, Agua, Ultram, Pikachu, Ultra, Professor Oak Jr., Jay's family, Derek, Uno, Fire Star and his family, along with all the other members of Meager Village, were in the Forest Gym for the celebration.

Everyone was giving gifts, Ultra even gave Ultram's Pikachu a gift, and as did Pikachu. It was a moment of love and happiness.

"Dad," said Jay. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't get to give you a present. I would have, but I had to get all the gifts back. But I was thinking." He selected two balls from his belt. "I want you to have Jynx and Rayushi. I really don't have any space for them, and they'd probably just be transported back to Meager Village. I wouldn't have time to take care of them, and I already have an ice Pokémon, so"-

"Jay, I understand," said his dad. He nodded. "Thank you." He smirked. "You never know, maybe I'll become a Pokémon Master too, with Jynx and Rayushi."

Jay suddenly began cracking up, but stopped and smiled at his dad. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too," said his father.

Ultra sniffled as he realized what happy moment this was. "Ra, ra, tra."

**Bop!** Pikachu hit Ultra on the head and told him not to be so sappy. "Pika pi ka chu, chu!"

Jay patted Ultra on the head. "Well, we saved the day once again, huh Ultra?"

"Ra!" agreed Ultra.

Jay sighed. "Now if only I could get acouple more badges, huh?"

It had been several days since Christmas, and Jay knew that meant he'd need to return to Current City to continue his Pokémon journey.

"Mom, Dad, Professor Oak," said Jay, "I believe it is time for me to go."

They all nodded.

"Well, time sure flies when you're helping out people, huh?" Jay's mom sniffled sadly, as her "baby" was preparing to leave.

"Sure does Misses Barial," agreed Ultram.

"Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu.

"Your friends are so nice Jay, keep them, they'll last forever," said Professor Oak.

Dee and Agua both gave the peace sign as they said in unison, "You sure got that right professor!"

"And you have such great Pokémon too," said Jay's father. He patted the pocket that contained Jynx and Rayushi.

Jay nodded and smiled. He turned around and summoned his bird Pokémon, Winger. Dee did the same as the five-some prepared to leave.

Meanwhile, in another place, far up in a tree.

"You know, if we had only been good this year, we would have ended up in a better tree," muttered Mike.

Nick sighed. "A tree unoccupied by Birdy and Spearow." The two types of bird Pokémon hovered above the tree they were stuck in.

Kelly glanced down the three. She gave a small gasp. "Don't look know but there are a bunch of Fire Kat, and a _very_ big Fire Star circling the tree below."

"Give me back my child!" growled the Fire Star.

"Wha!" cried the human members of Team Rocket.

"Daddy! Help me, this idiots are keeping with them!" cried Fire Kat.

They all sighed. "Team Rocket's stuck in a tree again!"

Don't forget to visit the homepage at [http://super.pokemon.homepad.com][1]

   [1]: http://super.pokemon.homepad.com



End file.
